This is part of a continuing study of the information handling aspects of the nervous system. The emphasis is on the dynamic and nonlinear operations instead of the structural locus or metabolic or internal mechanisms that produce these operations. The study is centered in the motor system including muscle, central integration, limb mechanics, and associated receptors. An attempt is made to adequately identify the properties of normal and abnormal components so that the operating properties of larger systems can be understood in terms of interactions between constituent parts. To this end individual components are examined to learn how their multiple inputs interact in determining their outputs. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Partridge, L.D. A Proposal for Study of a State Description of the Motor Control System, in "Motor Systems", Elsevier, in press. Partridge, L.D., J.G. Yager, H. Demieville, L. Benton, and T.M. Hamm. Motor Control: What Can the Nervous System Control? Proc. Int. Congr. Physiol. 1974.